City
Summary The 'City, '''unofficially dubbed "Jailbreak, Arizona", for its similarities to Phoenix, Arizona, is ''Jailbreak's second main location (after the Prison) and is known for being very large and easily accessible. It is best known for holding the Bank, Jewelry Store, the City Criminal Base, Garage 1, the Server Control Station, and the apartments. It is also well known for Train robberies as the Cargo Train and Passenger Train passes here through Train Tunnel 2 on their journey across the map. Many people often pass through here after escaping the Prison. When night approaches, the building lights will light up one after another at approximately 8 PM in-game time. Design & Overview This large City contains many buildings that are inaccessible, unlike the Apartments. The current tallest building is the Penthouse Apartment, that previously held a helipad on the top of it. The City connects almost all the locations in Jailbreak like the Museum, Radio Tower, Police Station 2, City Criminal Base and the Desert/Dunes. It also contains many vehicles including the Camaro, Lamborghini, Porsche, Classic Car, Model3, and Bugatti. New City During the live event of the 2B Visits Update, the city was destroyed by the volcano. When the volcano erupted, lava spewed out of the volcano and headed towards the city. As the lava headed towards the city, the text of the visits counter read, "The city is sinking!!!" The city experienced an earthquake as the buildings sank into the ground. When all the buildings sank, the shaking stopped. Then, a new city reformed in a matter of minutes with more shaking with the visit counter saying, "Something is happening to the City!!", which introduced the Hospital, new apartments, and newly detailed building designs, including one for the useless floors of the Bank. However, some servers did not experience this change and the buildings did not rise, thus creating a flat land. Robbing locations were not destroyed during this event, although the Bank's "extra floors" did indeed sink through the bank and when risen again, had its height dramatically increased. It was later revealed that the city sank due to negative feedback about the level of detail in the City. Even after the live update, the minimap did not update to the newer version of the City until the 2018 Winter Update. Anybody in apartments during the live event were kicked out and were not refunded. Locations Bank The Bank is where criminals with keycards can start a robbery. In the Mega Robbery Update, the bank had 4 randomized floors/sections with random difficulties. A new, easier vault floor named "The Mint" was added sometime later, and sometime after that, a floor named "Blue". A Lamborghini spawns near the bank, while the Model3 spawns a little further away from the bank, but right beside the apartment. Jewelry Store Criminals can start a robbery by standing on of the Xs while the Jewelry Store is open. A laser will cut through the window and make a small gap to crawl through. As soon as the first glass case is broken, the Jewelry Store will shut down, preventing other criminals from entering until the robbery is finished and some time has passed. On the Mega Robbery Update, the Jewelry Store has experienced major changes and there are more floors, with the first and second floors having to avoid camera lights, spotlights, and lasers. The last three floors are randomized with lasers. It is a place where the "Bugatti" Veyron spawns. Apartments Apartments are found around the City. Prices of apartments range from $2000-$10000 per in-game day. The highest rent cost was priced in the Penthouse Apartment, standing currently as the tallest building in Jailbreak. Hospital The Hospital is a building added in the 2B Visits Update, which is also the spawn of the Ambulance. It currently serves no purpose than being the spawn point of said vehicle. Gun Shop 2 Gun Shop 2 or "City Gun Shop" is a place that sells guns. This is the only gun shop in the city and is located near the desert and the Radio Array. It has a shooting range at the back of the building and several big targets. Previously removed in the 2018 Winter Update, it was put back into the main game on the Feedback Update on February 23, 2019, 63 days since it's removal. Control Tower The Control Tower, formally the Server Control Station is a building that was added in the February 5th update. In this building, players can do several things such as activate Gamemodes (VIP servers only) and summon 10 Airdrop Briefcases and a Cargo Train (VIP and public servers) with the cost of a token(that can be earned via R$ or a Twitter Code). Garage 1 Garage 1 was there since the release of Jailbreak. Like Garage 2, it lets players customize their vehicles. Compared to the latter garage though, it has four available slots for players to customize their vehicle, as opposed to Garage 2 which only has one. City Criminal Base The City Criminal Base is a Criminal Base where criminals can change their clothes and put on the BOSS Attire if they have the BOSS Gamepass. This is also a place where criminals or police can get weapons, the Pistol, Shotgun, and the Rifle if they have the BOSS Gamepass. Train Tunnel 2 The Train Tunnel 2 is a train tunnel which the Cargo Train & Passenger Train go through. This location covers roughly half of the entire Cargo Train route. The front end of the tunnel is has a parking lot with the Model3 and the train switches, which can be accessed by both Police & Criminals to switch the Passenger Train's route. At the other end of the tunnel is the City Criminal Base. Police Station 2 While not technically located in the city, it was located on the edge of and near the city by the bridge on the highway leading from the prison. The Camaro spawns in the police station garage and a Helicopter spawns on the helipad on the roof. Dock The dock was added in the City/Weapons Update. It is a minor location that originally serves no purpose, but now serves as a spawn point for Jet Ski. Gallery City.png|The City as of 4/21/17 (the start of Jailbreak), until the 2B Visits Update. Unknown-3.png|The brand new City (November 2018 -present) RobloxScreenShot20190117_213457479.png|The city in the winter theme RobloxScreenShot20190206_210132103.png|The city, as viewed from the front locomotive of the Cargo Train. RobloxScreenShot20190206_205841665.png|The city at an angle, viewed from the Radio Tower. The stealth jet and an Airdrop Briefcase are visible at the top right. Citycrim.PNG|Another view of the City, alongside with the City Criminal base. Citycrim2.PNG|Another view of the City at night, alongside with the City Criminal base. CITY.PNG|Aerial view of the city at night. Trivia * It is the second main location in Jailbreak after the Prison when Jailbreak was first released. * With a Level 5 Engine and high suspension, an ATV can drive up the side of a building in the City. * The inaccessible Buildings just have textures so that they don't look plain. * At night, the buildings light up, making the City very noticeable from other locations on the map. However, the buildings light up one at a time, so not all lights will be turned on at once beginning at 8:00 PM. * The city closely resembles the city of Phoenix, Arizona, United States. * The Museum and Radio Tower are counted to be a part of the city. * During the 2B Visits Update when the city sank, the bottom floor of the Bank and the vault, Police Station 2, and Jewelry Store did not sink. * Most criminals come directly to the city to get started immediately on robberies. * Since the City/Weapon Update, the City has a newly renovated look with more buildings, landlines, roads, grass, and trees. * The renovated look of the city is sometimes called City 2.0. Category:Locations Category:Major Locations Category:Renovated Locations Category:Buildings Category:Vehicle Spawns